fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hippabirdy
The Hippabirdy is a rare canary breed that is a mix of a canary bird and a hippo. The Hippabirdy is the slowest bird in the word because of its huge mass and non-proportional body parts. This bird has small wings a huge long torso, large head in the shape of a hippo and a small beak at the very end. This bird is the size of a Hippopotamus, but still considered to be apart of the bird kingdom. The Hippabirdy was first discovered in Africa in the forest of Uganda in 1475. Now the Hippabirdy is found in most parts of Africa usually always close to some sort of watering hole. If the Hippabirdy is without water for more than 12 hours, it has a high risk of major dehydration, and in some cases, even death. The Hippabirdy is a vegetarian. There diet consists of grass, leaves, berries. This can sometimes get the Hippabirdy in trouble if there are poisonous plants or berries in the area. If there are poisonous plants or berries in an area that the Hippabirdy migrates to, it could be dangerous for the Hippabirdy population. This animals brain is the size of a canary, and its mental capacity is very limited. Because of this lack of memory storage the Hippabirdy can not retain the knowledge that some plants and berries are poisonous. The Hippabirdy’s eating rituals are very specific. Anytime a Hippabirdy comes across a food source they do what seems like a celebration dance and screech. They first hop two step forward, then hop two back, then the Hippabirdy screeches as loud as it can until the point of exhaustion, then it hops over the the food and enjoys it. Scientists have studied these eating habits for 10 years straight. Dr. Pakinosta was amongst these scientist. He stated, “The Hippabirdy’s eating habits are beautiful. Its as if the bird feels unworthy of the food that is before them, so they screech to the point of exhaustion, as if thanking the universe for what it has provided. Its quiet spectacular”. Since the Hippabirdy is a fairly large animal, they make a very large nest. The making of their nest can take up to ten days. The reason behind this is because the Hippabirdy is very particular on what type of wood to use. They check out the shape, length, weight, and even color of the wood. If a piece isn't up to their standards they don't use it. They are also very slow animals, so this process is very tedious and long for them. The mating rituals are just as interesting and intricate as the Hippabirdies eating habits. When a male spots a female Hippabirdy he will get on his belly and roll around the female, showing off his endurance. The female just sits and observes the male, seeing how long he can roll for. If the female is please by the amount of rolling the male has done, she lifts up her wing symbolizing her acceptance of the male, and they proceed to mate. From that point on they are bonded for life. Sara Pate